


The Last Malfoy Deception

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Community: darkarts_ldws, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Legilimency, Legilimens, Malfoy Family, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: What magic could his mother possibly want to perform, surrounded by enemies as they were?





	The Last Malfoy Deception

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

Their foreheads were pressed together almost as if they were lovers, but Draco took far more comfort in his mother’s presence than he had ever taken from Pansy’s.   
  
His entire world had gone to hell in one night, even more than when he had failed to kill Dumbledore last year. The Dark Lord had punished him harshly for his failure, but now that Voldemort was dead — he had even checked the body to make sure — Draco knew he would have to answer for his actions during the war.   
  
And with his sworn enemy as the hero of the battle, Draco also knew that he would, at the very least, be sent to Azkaban. There was no way that Potter would let him off without any sort of punishment, regardless of the fact that Narcissa Malfoy’s lie to the Dark Lord had ensured Potter’s victory.   
  
When he felt his mother nod, Draco pulled back from her, and saw that his father’s mouth was pressed to Narcissa’s ear. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even heard his parents talking, and he cursed himself. Being so careless was dangerous.   
  
“My wand, Draco,” his mother said, holding her hand out. As he handed it over, carefully sliding it into her hand so no one would see, Draco wondered what he had just missed. What magic could she possibly want to perform, surrounded by enemies as they were?   
  
“Do it now,” Lucius said, and Narcissa nodded, a determined expression settling in her blue eyes.   
  
And before Draco would ask just what she was about to do, his mother whispered, “ _Legilimens._ ”  
  
Although Aunt Bellatrix had taught him Occlumency, the events of the night had weakened his mental barriers, and he was powerless to resist as memory after memory floated to the surface.   
  
_… The night he had begged the Dark Lord to Mark him, to honor him with a mission so that he could restore his family’s honor … The day Aunt Bellatrix had shown him how to use the Killing Curse on a Muggle they had kidnapped … The day he had first started to control Rosmerta with the Imperius Curse … The Quidditch game where he had pointed his wand at an unaware Potter, Avada Kedavra on the tip of his tongue …_  
  
Draco winced as his mother continued to sift through his mind, searching for each of his wrongdoings. Each memory replayed in sickening detail, reinforcing his belief that he would be sent to Azkaban, but then Draco realized that each recollection disappeared after Narcissa finished viewing it, and his mouth dropped open in wonder.   
  
Yet again his mother had come to his rescue. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011, for Round One, Challenge Five, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was _Legilimens_ , and Draco Malfoy/any canon character. This drabble won first place for this challenge.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
